Forgotten Promise
by R a i d e n.XIII
Summary: Nine years after the murder drama in Inaba came to an end, Souji returns for a visit with his fiancée: Naoto. Nanako is delighted, but also more than a little envious… – Nanako-centric, implied SoujiNaoto.


– Forgotten Promise –

Nanako hadn't been so excited in years. Today, after a total of three-thousand-eighty-seven days – give or take a few – she would finally meet up with Souji again. She was so happy, but something, a nasty feeling, kept coming back to her mind. Had he not promised her he would visit sooner? True, he would arrive any moment now, but he had told her he would stop by as quickly as he could.

Was he really too busy with his job to come see her once in a while?

Nanako immediately felt guilty after even considering that thought; it wasn't true, Souji loved her, and she loved him. The brunette shook her head lightly, her twin tails fluttering along with every movement, as she banished those horrible words from her mind.

_"It's not a lie, and you know it,"_ hissed a voice in her head, causing the nasty emotion that was called resentment to rush through her limbs. Nanako clenched her fists, her arms stiff beside her. _"He forgot all about you, about your promise. And maybe, just maybe he got a _real_ little sister."_

"Don't say that!" exclaimed Nanako, tears welling up in her eyes. At once, her father shifted beside her uncomfortably, afraid to say anything, but the girl didn't even take notice. "Don't – don't even…" she trailed off, brushing her sleeve past her eyes, attempting to dry them.

"Nanako…" began the man, searching frantically for words, but finding none. He clumsily put an arm around his daughter and pulled her close, placing a kiss atop her head. "It's alright."

The girl sniffed, giving a little nod. "I – I know."

She wouldn't listen to that stupid voice in her head anymore. The voice was wrong; Souji would always see her as his little sister, wouldn't he? But, somehow, this thought only saddened Nanako further. Yet another question she shouldn't have asked herself. Stupid – so stupid!

In silence, the two awaited the arrival of the train; that very vehicle, riding through the middle of nowhere. That was where Inaba was, wasn't it – the middle of nowhere? It sounded so secluded, so cut off from the rest of the world, but most of all; so lonely.

It had been the perfect word to describe the Nanako of the past nine years, but she wouldn't be lonely anymore, at least not for a few days.

And then the train finally appeared in the distance; big, grey, desolate. Nanako's somber face suddenly cracked into a wide smile as the train stopped before them, and the doors opened. The Souji that stepped out looked the same as the Souji from nine years back, although he had gotten taller and definitely more handsome. He looked so professional, even going as far as to wear a suit, although he wasn't wearing a tie. Nanako remembered he told her once he actually hated ties; it was miraculous how she could remember trivial things like that, but she did.

"Big – big bro!" chirped Nanako, throwing her arms around the tall silver-haired man, her face buried in his chest. He smelled nice; like lavender.

Souji chuckled and patted the girl's head, his other arm steadily wrapped around her waist. "It's so great to see you again, Nanako. I missed you."

"Me too," she said immediately, and pulled back a bit to look into the beautiful grey eyes she hadn't seen for so long, yet felt like they were always there – watching over her. She felt like the world could collapse, and she would still stay strong because he was there with her.

And then her wonderful thoughts were shattered as Souji removed himself from their embrace, his hand reached out toward the blue-haired woman that had exited the train alongside him. She showed them all a rather reserved smile, her eyes observing the expressions they wore on their faces. She was deciphering them in her mind, Nanako could tell.

"Er – surely you remember Naoto?" asked Souji hesitantly, his right hand holding the woman's left, raising it into the air – a ring sparkled on her finger. "We – we are, er…"

"Engaged?" finished Ryotaro, a grin creeping onto his lips. "I didn't think the first time you'd return to Inaba would be to tell us you were getting married."

The adults rattled on, but Nanako no longer paid attention. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes again and bit her lip, trying to suppress them, but knew they'd show sooner or later.

_"See?"_ said the voice in her head in a matter-of-factly fashion. _"You were given false hope. He broke his promise; just don't let him break you."_

Nanako shook her head. "He already did," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "He broke me when he left all those years ago." Her nose wrinkled and at once, her eyes shot open and she glowered at both her cousin and his fiancée. She wasn't aware of the fact she had begun to yell, "What about the promise you made all those years back? You – you said we'd get married when I'd be older! And now that I am older, you just – you…"

Souji's eyes were wide with shock; several times he attempted to speak, but he found himself speechless each time. Naoto seemed equally lost, but Nanako's father… he just seemed furious.

"You told her you'd get _married_?" he bellowed, clutching the collar of Souji's jacket. "How – what – you're family, dammit!"

The silver-haired man raised his hands in defense as he attempted to back away, but Ryotaro's grip was too tight. "It was an innocent vow! She was _seven_ at the time, for god's sake! I never thought she'd – she'd take it seriously!"

"You didn't?" Nanako's voice was even softer than a whisper by now. "I never… I never forgot, and I always stood by it. I didn't care – still don't – family – so what?"

Very few words could be deciphered from her quiet tone, but the point she wanted to get across was clear. Everyone gave a look as if they'd just been struck by lightning, for they were completely stunned. Nanako gazed intently at the ground, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes, and suddenly felt as though a weight had been lifted. She could think clearly again, and felt a sense of what seemed to be freedom. Yet, she still heard the horror in his voice from mere seconds ago, shooting through her mind as though a bullet had hit her.

He never meant it. He never would, either. And she still had been gullible enough to believe it.

Idiot.

Moron.

Fool.

Souji was with Naoto, he always had been. He'd been infatuated with her from the very beginning; and, honestly, how in the world could Nanako ever measure up to Naoto? Naoto was a grown woman; Nanako just a teenager. Naoto was his lifelong friend; Nanako was only his cousin.

Not his little sister, his _cousin_.

Even those words had stung, but she couldn't blame him for that, could she? No, because _she_ had started calling him big bro in the first place; it was entirely her fault. Once again, she had been stupid.

Maybe Souji should've just never come back to Inaba. Nine years of absence, why not try to stretch it out to fifteen or more? It wouldn't make any difference. Not to Nanako. Not anymore.

"Goodbye, big bro – no; Souji…"

And with the whisper slowly seeping through to their minds, Nanako turned around and walked away, never to look back again.

A sad, apologetic mumble broke the silence the girl's words had left them in, "I'm sorry, Nanako…"

Perhaps it would be best to sever all ties for her sake, and hers alone. And maybe, just maybe; promises were best left forgotten.

* * *

><p>Ehhh. Dx Sorry Nanako-chan, this idea just kept nagging at me! Once again a total fail attempt at angst, but I'm learning and doing my best. :3<br>Poor ol' me needed a break from all the bloody fluff, lol. Though this didn't stop me from shamelessly inserting some SoujiNaoto. 8D; /shot


End file.
